


Is It Lust? Or Just A Fantasy.

by SerahSanguine



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 04:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18203828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerahSanguine/pseuds/SerahSanguine
Summary: This was my present to Sam she asked for it and I deliveredDavid Duchovny/ Samantha RPF





	Is It Lust? Or Just A Fantasy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the amazing @pancha31diaz on twitter for beta reading for me and correcting my mistakes

David was sitting in his upper west side apartment, it was mid-afternoon and the sun was blazing and roaring through the mass of windows in front of him. Brick was running back and forth through the apartment, running after his green and orange tennis ball. The radio was playing Top 50 hits low in the background.

David was meeting a friend today, they had been messaging a lot recently. Either by text or Skype, he had met her a few months ago at London Film Comic Con, he remembered her from the brick photo she had brought him to sign. And later on, that day she tripped on his shoe which made them both laugh, she immediately caught his eye. After the day was done he asked one of his staff to go talk to her and grab her number before she left, she was in shock that he asked and gave the guy her number. Since then he had learned she was quite athletic, liked Starbucks, and she had a great sense of humour, she was tall - well taller then he was used to, but he liked it her hair was short light brown in colour, sometimes when her hair hit the sun it was a golden brown. Her name was Samantha or Sam for short, he liked her and from what he could tell she liked him too.  

The radio station had gone quiet for a few minutes but soon picked up with the song ‘Fernando’ by Cher when there was a small but mighty knock on his front door. He through the ball for Brick one last time before getting up off his spacious two seater grey sofa, and walked over the door. He opened it to find Samantha (Sam) he graciously looked at what she was wearing but all he could see was cream floor length trench coat with some gold details.

“Hi,” Sam said in a British accent and a soft smile on her face. 

“Hi,” David said

“Can I come in, or am I  going to stand in this hallway all day?” Sam said teasing, she could tell David was nervous as was she.

“Oh, Yes come in” David turned his body and stretched out his hand, pointing towards the living room.  Sam slid past him, gently touching his hand with hers as she brushed past, sending a small electric charge through both their bodies.

Samantha walked through the massive hallways, which was decorated with amazing artwork on the walls and a couple of photos with David and his family, the walls were painted light greys and creams it felt warm and welcoming. She walked into the living with four large floor length white windows the sun was peeking over the skyscrapers. Bouncing different colours of yellows, oranges, reds, grey and silver. Illuminating the room in such a beautiful way. It took Sam’s breath away with just how beautiful the view was she turned around scanning the room, it was open plan she walked across to where the dining room table was lightly gliding her hand over the light 6 person oak hand made table feeling the grain and knots it was curved in such a way that it stood out, the smoothness of it was memorizing. She looked through to the kitchen it had a free standing breakfast table in the middle with black marble countertops with light oak cupboards, he had a large two person sink and double fridge freezer. She walked back through to the living room where there were was a two person grey seated sofa on one side of the living room and a three seater next to it with a small pine table sitting in-between the two. It matched the table which made her smile. 

She walked back to see the enchanting view in front of her Sam took her coat off hanging around her forearm, then turned to see where David was, but as soon as she turned around she saw his eyes scan her body, she stood there wearing a deep seductive red floor length jumpsuit, with a deep v alternate neckline, showing all the right curves in all the right places, he scanned from the open toe red stiletto heels with a small ankle fasting up  the length of her legs up, to the curve of her hips, to the flat of her stomach to the roundness of her breasts. David was stunned into silence with the way she looked, which made Sam blush. David took her coat and walked back through the hallway to the cloak closet, he reappeared walking through to the kitchen and grabbing two glasses and two bottles of wine one red and one white. The radio still playing low in the background.

As David walked towards her it gave her time to scan his body, he had dark brown boots with yellow stitching, dark blue fitted jeans and a light grey round neck t-shirt that fits quite nicely over his torso. He offered her a seat on the two seater and he sat next to her. He poured the wine into two glasses and handed one to her, she smiled and they got started talking. 

Several hours passed the were talking laughing falling into a rhythm of friendship, there was plenty of flirting on both parts, there was sexual chemistry in the room. They were both feeling the effect of the wine in their systems and without realizing it they where vertical sitting face to face feeling each other breath. David was casually stroking up and down Sam’s arm. The sun was now setting and the darkness was creeping in. Samput her glass down on the table next to her and when she turned back David was looking right at her, straight into her eyes absorbing her beauty he leant forward and their lips touched and things turned heated very quickly, her lips were soft and succulent red and inviting. He soon pulled back apologizing profusely. All he kept thinking was how stupid he was by kissing her, but damn the woman knew how to kiss, he had tasted the wine on her lips sweet and spicy, and just from one kiss he jeans had become rather uncomfortable. 

Sam looked at him she didn't want it to stop, so she placed a hand on the back of David’s neck pulling him towards her. Their lips touched again and sparks went flying the electricity felt between them only enhancing their kiss. She ran her tongue along his lips tasting fruit and alcohol, his smell invading her nose, it was masculine and musky. He Darted his tongue out to touch her asking permission to enter her mouth and she obliged. The tongues started slipping and sliding past each other her hand playing with the tuft of hair at the back of his neck, her heart was racing, her head was spinning, the adrenaline and excitement building and building she could feel the heat coming from him and her desire making itself known, she could feel herself getting damper and damper with every swipe of his tongue against hers.

Sam pulled away studying the man in front of her scanning his face. His face was flushed his lips full and swollen, his eyes dark and full of lust. She moved her hand down slowly to his sternum feeling every crease and muscle under her fingertips. His chest rose and fell. She took his grey top and pulled it over his head. Finally feeling the toned and heated skin underneath. Her heart beat now was matching his fast and irregular. She moved her finger down his skin slightly blowing it after leaving goosebumps in her wake. 

She looked at him again his breath was fast and uneven she sat up and straddled him placing her knees either side of his legs. Bringing her lips to meet his. She could feel his erection pressing against her inner thigh it took her breath away. She had imagined this day yes but,  never thought it would ever happen. Feeling him, touching him, smelling him now was overwhelming to her senses. Knowing this desire, the desire he was showing was just for her and at this moment ONLY her. 

David brought his hands to Samantha’s waist running his fingers up and down the side of her rib cage, making her inhale deeply as he found the swell of her ass and lightly squeezed. Their lips met again in a fiery embrace long deep and full of passion. Every time they touched his feeling for her were deep swirling out of control. He only thought it was fair that he indeed was shirtless so that she should be too. His hand roamed her back to find the zipper but there wasn’t one. He concluded to take the halterneck over her head and leaving it dangling where it may. And there she was straddling his legs in a bright red ted embroidered lace bralet perfectly cupping her beautifully perky breasts. He placed his hand over one feeling her nipple instantly harden under his touch the lace felt rough yet it felt like silk all at the same time. He slowly pushed the material the one side to feel her warm flesh delicate and divine so perfect her breath hitched at the sensation. 

He found her rosebud nipple peeking ready for him, she started rolling it between his fingertips. He lips found her neck and clavicle biting sucking nibbling seductively. He couldn't quite believe the woman in front of him was so beautiful and composed. His thoughts were seductive and definitely very lustful. He was losing the ability for self-control he could feel her working her hands and his zip and button on his jeans snaking her hand underneath his boxers. She started palming his dick feeling him touching his skin flowing his juices around his tip. 

Sam stood up letting the jumpsuit fall to the floor leaving her in only, in her half open bralet and matching silk red panties, David soon grabbed Sam’s waist pulling her back to the sofa as he slowly slid his shoes off and kneeled in between her parted legs. He placed light feather kisses from her ankle and up her legs and his hand undid her heels. Her heart racing and desire to be touched in the most exquisite place looming. He could smell her desire for him lingering in the air. So alluring and inviting he grabbed the edge of her panties with his teeth and pulled them down her legs. 

All that was running through her head was “oh god, oh my god” David slid long digget in-between her dripping wet folds moving her fluids around her sex she let out a high pitched moan and he smiled up at her as he descended his tongue to her clit, flicking lapping devouring her.  He placed one finger in her tight tunnel then two fingers slowly pumping in and out still working his tongue he pumps got faster and harder her moans got louder and louder. Her wetness building and her climax soon appearing. Her body and mind were on fire the sensation overruling conscious thought. She soon cried out calling his name like a mantra over and over again. Her body convulsing and twitching uncontrollably but he wanted to prolong the feeling of euphoria so he got faster and harder dragging it out. She couldn’t take any more she was begging for him to stop her body was tingling he withdrew his hands and face and watched the pure bliss on her face and watched her come back to reality. 

When she did come back to reality she noted that he had lost all other clothes now there were no barriers between them. She could see the oozing liquid slip out of his tip she took her thumb and spread the liquid making it soft but slippery and ever so pleasing to taste, his penis was in full stance bobbing in between his legs twitching at the slightest touch. She could not fathom at his impressive length and girth she had imagined it even fantasized about it but seeing it in front of her was certainly a marvellous sight. She ran her finger down the vein on the underside of his member tracing back and forth watching him twitch every time she got to the top. She knelt down to in between his legs placing her lip so close but not actually touching blowing warm air making him shiver and goosebumps to form all over his legs. She swiped her tongue to taste the precum before swallowing him whole sucking her cheeks in and hollowing them out working her way around his girth and started bobbing up and down he slid his hand holding her hair not to force her but to make sure he had a clear view and this woman's amazing talent. He groans and grunts were deep and throaty and the next thing she heard was “Oh Fuck” as his hot sperm shot into the back of her throat. And she swallowed every last drop leaving no trace behind. 

David grabbed her hips pulling her to him and lifted her off the ground and walked her through to his bedroom he opened the door and the New York skyline filled the room with a grand 4 poster bed that sat in the middle appreciating the views. The room glistened as the moon hung low illuminating the room. He walked towards the bed and placed her on the mattress she bounced a little which made them both laugh. He realized  Sam still had one piece of material still on and thought we can’t have that so he sat in between her legs and gestured for her to sit up she did and he undid her bralet and through it on the floor, she laid back down. He could now fully appreciate her perfect round sculpted breasts in all the glory. There she was laying before him like a goddess. He placed his mouth on her pink taut nipples flicking, swishing, rolling and playing with them with his tongue. Making her gasps with audio pleasure for what he was doing to her.  He stretched his body on top of her to find her mouth hungry and waiting she caught his lip and made him bleed that seemed to turn him on even more his slid his down her stomach to her entrance to find the pools of wetness for him he looked into her eyes and she begged “Please” he grabbed his dick and slid in her entrance with ease he started rocking his hips back and forth they soon found a rhythm that was pleasurable for both of them there lips met again seeking hungrily for each other like they were the last people left on earth. There body sticking to each other sweat dripping and mixing the music slowly forgotten about and the room was now filled up with skin slapping skin and two peoples ragged breathing and gasping. Smell, touch, and taste were all heightened from previous events. His hand moved down their slick body and found her clit she started flicking and rubbing and soon her climax hit in its blazing glory. All he heard next was her screaming in ecstasy “David. God. Fuck. Don’t Stop” he kept pumping in and out harder, faster, rougher they would be bruises neither cared at the moment. He was close oh so close she was still coming down from the explosive orgasm when she soon heard 

“Sam I’m going to….” his voice hoarse and rough music to her ears

She cut him off with “I want you to come on me”

“God yes” full sentences were out of the question, it wasn’t something he heard very often only really when Gillian was drunk which was hardly even anymore. He secretly loved it he pulled out of Sam, she wrapped her hand around his shaft pumping it and squeezing it her mouth open ready for it. “Oh, Fucking Jesus Christ Samantha” which was music to her ears as his cum shot of her breasts and face some catching in her mouth she licked her lips enjoyed the taste again. He soon fell to her side in pure bliss and  extreme tiredness setting in. 

“Oh god that, you are amazing”

“Thank you” she smiled at him and he smiled right back. 

He had one thing to do before sleeping with this beautiful woman in his arms and that was to lick every bit of cum of her slender frame and he did.

The End   

**Author's Note:**

> Girl, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
